


Love will leave you bruised

by noelia_g



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, F/F, Wishverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noelia_g/pseuds/noelia_g
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I told you we should've gone to a bar. Dead quiet," Faith muttered, as they walked down another dark Cleveland alley. All dark Cleveland alleys looked pretty much the same, and were surprisingly lacking in vampires tonight. "And not the good fun dead either."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love will leave you bruised

"I told you we should've gone to a bar. Dead quiet," Faith muttered, as they walked down another dark Cleveland alley. All dark Cleveland alleys looked pretty much the same, and were surprisingly lacking in vampires tonight. "And not the good fun dead either."

Buffy shrugged. "Maybe. But if we skipped patrol again, Mr. You-Girls-Do-Realise-There-Is-A-Lot-Of-Demonic-Activity-In-Cleveland-As-Of-Late would have a cow."

"Might be good, if it was a demonic cow. If I don't kill something soon..." Faith started, giving Buffy a speculative look. "I'll might have to fuck someone instead."

"Why didn't you say so before?" Buffy smiled slightly, just before grimacing as her gaze fell on a group of men at the end of the alley. "Rain check on the horizontal tango, bloodsuckers ahead." She rolled her eyes. "Really, with those clothes, they're not even trying for subterfuge," she added.

"I had a vertical tango in mind, actually" Faith offered cheerfully, right after plunging the stake in the heart of the first unsuspecting vampire. "You, me, a wall," she continued, delivering a high kick at the charging demon.

Buffy punched vampire turning on her in the nose, than staked him, waving her hand through the cloud of dust. "Do you always have to talk dirty in the middle of the fight?" she asked curiously, dodging a blow. "Because honestly, not the best timing."

Faith laughed, dealing quickly with the last remaining vampire. "Gets you hot, doesn't it?"

The only answer she got was Buffy pushing her towards the alley's wall, Faith's back hitting the bricks with no little force. "A little," Buffy murmured, her fingers tangling in Faith's hair as she tilted the other girl's head to grant herself better access to her lips.  
The first kiss was bruising, rough, followed, as usually, by Buffy's mouth tracing a path down Faith's neck, to her collarbone. Lips and teeth, nothing gentle. Enough to leave the marks, even if only for the moment, before the healing kicked in.

"Oh yeah," Faith moaned as Buffy's fingers worked on the zipper of her leather pants, sneaking in, pushing aside the silk of her panties. Faith pushed her hips forward, and her mouth found Buffy's again, licking and biting at her lips.

And then there was the less pleasant kind of vibration against her thigh, and Buffy was reaching to fish out the pager. "Fuck," she muttered, and Faith agreed with the sentiment completely.

"Let me guess," she offered, zipping up her pants. "Mr. I-Didn't-Get-Any-In-The-Last-Five-Decades-So-You-Won't-Either."

"Got it in one," Buffy smoothed down her shirt and ran her fingers through her hair. "I think he changed his mind about the Hellsville."

"Sunnydale?" Faith asked, shrugging. "You could do worse than all-paid trip to California."

"They don't exactly pay me," Buffy muttered, then sighed. "I guess a rain check again. But when I get back, we're skipping the patrol and painting the town red, promise," she offered.

Faith was going to hold her to that.


End file.
